


Across the stars

by tired_celestial



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Background Bokuroo, HQ Rarepair Bang 2020, M/M, Slight Violence, Star Wars AU, background konosarukomi, background kyoutanatora, but it's mostly fluff, hello kitty exists in this universe because i needed to make a pun so deal with it, post-Death Star blowing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tired_celestial/pseuds/tired_celestial
Summary: A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…It is a period of relative peace for people not directly involved with the Empire or the Rebellion.Still, people know about how the Death Star was blown and that has caused tensions to appear in places were calm was previously well established.But there are also groups of doing as much as they can by staying as neutral as they can and therefore, supposedly, in good terms with both sides of the conflict.Or so it seemed to be…
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: HQ Rarepair Bang 2020





	Across the stars

**Author's Note:**

> For this fic for the HQ Rarepair Bang 2020, I was paired with Katie ( [twitter](https://twitter.com/ToaTepsak) / [tumblr](https://everbrilliantheartbreaker.tumblr.com/) / [Ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWisteria) )
> 
> And here are the links to the art Katie made ( [twitter post](https://twitter.com/ToaTepsak/status/1249244355111469057) / [tumblr post](https://everbrilliantheartbreaker.tumblr.com/post/615175686040289280/it-was-the-walks-all-around-the-ship-while-yaku) )

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…

It is a period of relative peace for people not directly involved with the Empire or the Rebellion.  
Still, people know about how the Death Star was blown and that has caused tensions to appear in places were calm was previously well established.  
But there are also groups of doing as much as they can by staying as neutral as they can and therefore, supposedly, in good terms with both sides of the conflict.  
Or so it seemed to be…

People from the outer rim of the galaxy are as far away from the conflict as one could hope to be and so they haven’t been affected by the war yet.  
An example of this is the Miyagi merchant community, called like this because it’s settled in the three sun and three moons planet by the same name.  
This community is based in groups, most commonly referred as families, that trade among each other, travellers and with whoever they have private deals with. Obviously, they all sell some of their products to the Empire as the law bind them to do even if some families do so with more reluctance than others.  
And while all families trade with each other there are families who are more successful than others.

But from time to time, like in all businesses, a family gains or loses its importance.  
That’s what happened to the Karasuno family, an old prominent family who because of a couple bad deals lost almost all its clientele but who is now slowly regaining its old power and name and signing more and more important deals once again.  
And with some other families they also sell part of their stock to the Rebellion because once they heard the Death Star story a spark of hope started flaming in their hearts again...

****

****

****

**  
**

It was a normal day for the Karasuno family. Goals had been accomplished and a new record of days without any accident happening had been set.  
Overall it had been a good day and nothing big nor relevant enough to mention had happened, or at least that’s what everyone thought until two members of the family, Nishinoya and Tanaka, came running and yelling more than usual into the living room of the house, talking all over the place and to each other and making the contents of their message indescribable.

Hearing the yelling, Suga appeared from another room to calm the two hyper boys down, or at least make them speak in cohesive and comprensible words again.

\- The thrusters and the copper and silver wiring for energy conductivity are gone. And along-side the special fuel mix, this is what most common spaceships use for hyperdrive jumping. -Noya started, breath still evening due to the journey from the storehouse to their home, as he ran a hand through his spiky hair in exasperation.  
\- Also, the Karasuno special gold and copper alloy and traces of bismuth for lower conductivity for standard space velocity and that allows the use of the emergency brakes when in hyperdrive so the ship don’t have such a violent stop. - Tanaka added, anger and concerns about the matter showing in his face like an open book - And all the other lots had been opened, which means they only wanted that from us. -he explained to let the rest of the family know the gravity of the problem at hand, sighing after talking just to let part of his stress out.

\- The door hadn’t only been forced but shot down but not with any blaster or weapon you can get around here in the black market. -Noya interfered, his knowledge on weapons and similar topics useful for once. -So unless someone made the weapon themselves, it was an outsider. And we probably weren’t the only ones who got robbed.

With all this said, every member of Karasuno stayed quiet. It probably was just three minutes but they feel like three hours. Three “hours” after which only Tsukishima and Kageyama dared to voice their opinion.

\- First of all we should ask around to see if Noya’s hunch is correct and we weren’t the only victims. It’s the most logical thing to do in this situation. And maybe warn the authorities because their job is to protect us and our products - the blond pointed out.

\- I agree, as strange as that is, I do. But we all know the authorities don’t give a fuck about outer rim planets, not even merchant ones like ours,-Kageyama replied- and I don’t need to use the Force to know that.- he added, and only after speaking and seeing Tsukishima scoff and roll his eyes that he realized his words came out as more violent and sarcastic than he intended. And he wondered why Tsukishima had a harder time opening up to people like him, who could use the Force to some degree, but as soon as the thought appeared it went away and Kageyama forgot about it.

\- Tsukishima is right, though. Authorities should be warned so at least we know we did what we could. -Daichi interceded before the two younger boys could start bickering yet again.

****

****

****

**  
**

It had been a week and nothing had been done, an investigation didn’t start even when it was confirmed some of the other families had been robbed just like Nishinoya had predicted. So to say he and Tanaka were growing restless and angry with each passing day was an understanding.  
And so that night they sneaked out of the house to find revenge of their own. Which is to say every person they shared room with got to know they were going out and didn’t even tried to stop them but actually joined them so at least some of them would have common sense and would think first and act later.

So the group formed by Noya, Tanaka, Ennoshita, Narita and Kinoshita were now out of the house following the first two to wherever they were originally going. And that place was, quoting Tanaka, “a secret meeting point with other angry people with the justice system”. Ennoshita rolled his eyes and said that could be mainly anyone in their current situation but kept walking because he was secretly curious about who would show up.

That “secret” meeting point turned out to be the principal landmarks of the planet. And there were Bobata from Johzenji, Shirabu from Shiratorizawa, and Kyoutani, Yahaba and Watari from Seijoh.

When the Karasuno group arrived, Yahaba and Shirabu were already discussing. Right now Yahaba was asking the Shiratorizawa member what was he doing here when Shiratorizawa hadn’t been robbed. To which Shirabu answered he wanted to see drama unfold when they discovered who robbed the rest of them and that he wanted to know who the robber was so he could help Shiratorizawa strengthen their defenses against them just in case. He also added that at least he didn’t need someone else to babysit him.  
Yahaba scoffed and rolled his eyes and Shirabu just smirked because he knew he guessed the reason Watari was there.

\- Bobata, where’s Teru? He said he’d be here already! - Tanaka whispered-yelled at the Johzenji boy.  
\- He was but got tired of waiting for your sorry asses and went to get the ship we will use already. -Bobata replied not missing a beat.  
\- Not my fault these three decided to follow us. -Tanaka said about the the Karasuno members who had joined them.  
\- Someone in this group aside Watari needs to have some brain cells and common sense and that’s why Kino, Nari and I are here.- Ennoshita said while shrugging - Now let’s get going to that ship Bobata mentioned before the last moon sets.

And before anyone else had time to think of something to add, Bobata started to lead them to the Johzenji base where Terushima was carrying up the last box with provisions for the journey.  
Not long after, he was down again and greeting the group before hurrying them all up so they could leave already.

****

****

****

**  
**

Half a month had gone by and some stops at sketchy planets every time one of them heard a rumour about the stolen goods. They had visited several clandestine bars, and some other places that weren’t exactly legal just to see if their products were being sold or talked about.

Even if they hadn’t been successful yet, they weren’t exactly tired of all the travelling and investigating. It was also a huge help that slowly Yahaba and Shirabu started to get along and a sort of friendship blossomed between them, if you can call friendship to their banter and sarcastic remarks even if now they sometimes teamed up against another poor soul, as well as saying they missed Futakuchi from the Dateko family because he would have been the only one to be able to keep up with them, even if Ennoshita was a good opponent too.

The other main problem, read as Tanaka and Kyoutani butting heads and not being able to stop trying to one up the other, was also solved once the two rowdy guys realized they were very much alike even and they started bonding over their jobs and positions on their families. This also helped with Kyoutani interacting with others since now if he had to much pent up anxiety or energy, he asked Tanaka to fight and spar with him so he didn’t lash out to the rest of the crew, and if his two Seijoh peers suspected the spars were Kyoutani’s way to ask Tanaka to spend some time alone with him they said nothing about that.

It also helped that at the last planet they had stopped to replenish the ship’s fuel, they heard someone mentioning the pirates that had been causing mayhem and pillaging all around the galaxy.  
Noya and Tanaka had followed that someone, who turned out to be a four armed little alien, to further question them, the poor creature just admitted to knowing those pirates were known because they had some old human mythology animal, “a gryphon I think I heard?” the creature said, painted at the side of their ship for some unknown reason.

And that’s who the Miyagi boys were looking for all around now and they knew they were close because there were reports of that mysterious gryphon ship causing trouble not even 50 planets away in the same system. They were so close they could even start to savour victory.

****

****

****

**  
**

With his body full of renewed energy, Noya didn’t waste any time and started working on updating the weapons system and adding some of his own repertoire into it, much to Bobata’s chagrin while Terushima was delighted to have new toys to play with. This weapons were tested by Tanaka, Kinoshita and Narita since they were the security side of Karasuno and were also used to Noya’s not very standard, and probably lowkey illegal, updates made on weapons.  
Noya also did work on their personal blasters so they had a stun option now too, instead of just the normal firing option, so they could knock their opponents out without harming them. This last update was actually gladly accepted by everyone since they all disliked the smell of burnt skin and tissue the normal blaster shots injuries caused.

A long week after, while some of the crew was sleeping after a long day, the Miyagi ship suddenly came to a halt before a bright beam hit them and when Tanaka tried to use the updated weapons, he found the system had been somehow blocked and couldn’t be used at all.

Just after that, the ship started to move again but it was as if it was being pulled up by an unknown force. Or it was unknown until they saw the head and upper body of a bird with a lion’s mane and a lion’s rear and tail.  
The pirates they were looking for had found them first and now they were probably about to attack them. But the Miyagi boys wouldn’t surrender so easily, not when they had arrived this far, and so they all had their blasters in hand and ready to fight.

Or so they were until the ship’s gate opened and they saw they were inside the pirates ship, outnumbered and way outgunned since some of the pirates had not one but up to three weapons with them. Most had just blasters of some kind with them, others had bowcasters. One pirate with a blond mohawk had two visible blasters, a bowcaster and a sword with him.

No matter how many pirates there were or how many weapons they carried, because it was obvious who were the two in charge, just for how they stood.  
One of them had black hair with a horrible style and wore a long red and black leather jacket and had a pair of weird goggles around his neck and had one blaster in each hand, ready to fire if necessary.  
The other, who had his buff arms crossed over his chest, was a bit shorter and had white hair with black and grey streaks just wore just a black vest with leather bands and buckles with nothing underneath it had a huge bowcaster in his back, even if he looked like he could take them out without even using it.

\- We heard a bunch of young men were looking for us… - the taller one said - Well, you found us.  
\- So what kind of business do you have with us? - the buff one finished for him.

They said that while they took the weapons Noya had modified away and thus making them surrender.

\- Like he- Tanaka started saying before Ennoshita covered his mouth.  
\- You stole some of the lots we trade with and since no one but us cared about the Miyagi trading system we went out to seek justice ourselves, and maybe revenge too. - he explained, keeping his voice as calm as he could even if part of his nerves were very obvious to everyone who looked at him.

The two captains looked at them and then at each other and started talking just to remember if or when they had gone that far away from the galaxy. The Miyagi crew didn’t get much out it but their names, Kuroo and Bokuto.

\- We don’t steal from simple merchants who just try to get by. We mainly pillage and steal from people and businesses who are very involved with the war who left all of us without a planet. -the one named Bokuto explained to them.  
\- We also hadn’t gone to your part of the galaxy for over a year now since the war never really affected you. -Kuroo added, his two blasters now safe in their holsters.- But we know who stole from you.

The two captains then proceeded to explain that it was mercenaries paid by the Empire because the Empire wanted to start building a new Death Star but way bigger and powerful and dangerous but first needed the components but didn’t want to explain why they needed them if they bought them.  
The Miyagi boys believed them since the story actually made sense if you thought how the Empire had took a huge hit but didn’t want to admit defeat. And so they apologized for their mistake and asked to take their weapons back so they could go back home and explain and discuss all this new information with their families.  
That was when a short guy with light brown hair who had a leather bag on his hip and two pouches tied around his legs took a step towards them.

\- Yeah, you leaving is not happening until your ship is repaired. -he casually said  
\- What did you do to my ship? - Terushima asked, looking at the ship and then at the short man, trying to keep his cool and not let his rage show and failing to do so.  
\- The beam we shot at you was designed by me and it fries the target ship’s systems and so it won’t work until the main system wirings are all changed and change some of the minor ones unless you want a zero gravity fly back home. -he explained.

The inventor was about to walk back inside the ship, like some of the pirate crew had already done once the boys weren’t a menace to them anymore, but was stopped by Kuroo who made the boy, whose name seemed to be Yaku, to at least convince their main engineer, Kenma, to make the repairs himself since now the boys were stranded in the pirate ship for as long as it took them all to get the materials needed, the captains promised the merchants that they would actually buy said needed materials.  
Yaku sighed and turned back to face the merchants again and promised he would look at the damage himself and even help Kenma, if necessary.  
Not the best first impression but Nishinoya still itched to talk with him just to know how he came up with that beam that rendered the ship useless, how it was used, and a million more questions he had.

And with that Yaku went back further inside the ship and left the boys alone with the captains who just gave the boys a short tour around the pirate ship and then to the rooms they would sleep in while they stayed with them.

****

****

****

**  
**

The first days on the pirate ship were a bit weird since they had to get used to suddenly be around so many people again and also learn everyone’s names and who did what side of Kuroo and Bokuto being captains.  
Like how Yaku was their main pilot but also a great engineer and inventor, hence why he was able to design the frying systems beam.  
How Kenma, “the best engineer you could ever find” in Kuroo’s words, would know which materials would be need after just a quick look.  
And how Akaashi, the communications guy, with his knowledge of several languages, alien and not, would be able to find the locations to buy them and also send and pitch the messages and codes to get the materials, as well as blocking and corrupting messages from other clients, “only if necessary” he swore with just a little smirk in his face not letting them know if he was serious or not.

Tanaka went to introduce himself to the guy with the blond mohawk, Taketora or Tora was how he introduced himself as, just to ask him where he got his bowcaster and sword and where did he get all those blasters too. Yes, the first seconds were a bit tense but after that? Instant connection.  
Not long after, and by that it means hours later when they finally stopped talking, Tanaka introduced Taketora to Kyoutani and since then two of them got along quite nicely too.  
As the days went by, Noya got some chances to talk with Yaku and the latter always answered his many questions.  
Noya was impressed when Yaku explained that he designed such a weapon to prove himself as a whim and dare to himself, even if the equations to make it work took him like 2 months to come with and to solve. And that once that was done, Kenma created it and installed it in over a month.

The reason behind it, was because they, the pirate crew, needed to board their victims faster before they escaped and that even with his piloting that was getting more difficult, so one day the idea of frying the targeted ships systems came to him, he mentioned that to the rest of the crew and they encouraged his crazy idea and gave him the time.

Slowly but surely, as a month or so went by and while the materials were being gathered, the relationship between the pirate crew and the Miyagi boys grew stronger and deeper.  
Taketora had made their way into the Tanaka-Kyoutani dynamic and they were now a loud trio made of unstoppable forces that bickered constantly and spared from time to time, and even sometimes Bokuto asked to join the sparring sessions, even if those always ended with the captain kicking their collective asses.  
Ennoshita,Kinoshita and Narita and Watari, grew closer to Akaashi and Kenma as they bonded over having to keep their friends in check and the responsibilities that put onto them.  
The Yahaba-Shigeru duo was as sarcastic and salty as ever but found that they had people who were able to keep up with them on Konoha and Saru and, surprisingly, Kai too.

Still, the relationship that shifted the most during these long month was the one between Yaku and Noya, that went from a one sided admiration to a mutual friendship and now it was easy to spot them at the bridge talking about weapons or engineering or funny stories about their lives.

Like that one time when Noya asked why that mythical creature for the name for the ship and Yaku told him it was that, because it was the closer mix of an owl and a lion they could get, or on of the awful names their co-captains wanted; examples being a mix of their names, Bokuroo.Or the even worse mix of their gimmick animals sound, Meowl.  
Name that made Sarukui and Komi have to stop Konoha from killing Bo by hugging him, or so Yaku explained.  
Or the name Kuroo gave her after a harsh battle, because “Hellowl Kitty is able to withstand this and more” Yaku quoted and explained that that time no one stopped when Kenma, out of all people, stood up and slapped his friend.  
This made Noya laughed harder than he had since all this adventure began and Yaku’s stomach absolutely did not feel weird after he heard the sound.

Or that time Noya and Yaku were walking down the ship in a little break and Noya was retelling how the first weapons he updates and created blew up or didn’t work but he didn’t stop doing that and that’s why he ended up as an engineer. And that by doing that sometimes it felt like his hand were moving on their own even before his brain knew were they had to go and do, and that now every time he worked and concentrated he let his hands do their own thing and he just observed the results.

****

********

  
It was all in fleeting glances, looking away when the other was about to catch them staring. Or secret little smiles whenever the other talked because just the sound of his voice was like a calming draught of instact effect.  
Obvious to everyone in the ship but them, oblivious in their pinning to their own feelings.

It was the walks all around the ship while Yaku told Noya the names of the stars and constellations and star systems and Noya looked at the older boy while the stars outside were reflected in his eyes and so made him even more otherworldly, far far away from his grasp if he ever dared to reach to touch the other man's face.

It was in that moment that Nishinoya Yuu realized he had slowly but surely fallen for Yaku and that he loved the pirate in a way he'd never had before.  
Yeah, he had crushes before, like the one he had on Kiyoko or Asahi or even that time he was in a on-and-off relationship with Terushima for a few months. But this feeling inside him right now, it was burning and urging him to act on it but also freezing him in place, leaving him unable to do anything but stare and admire from a distance.  
But above all, this feeling made him hyper aware that this journey of his would someday come to an end and he'd have to leave this behind, so he decided to leave every minute as the last and treasure all this moments close to his heart.

For Yaku, coming to terms with what he felt happened suddenly and in less than a minute. And he just accepted it and he knew he'd do anything to spend the most time next to the other while he could.  
The Gryphon had stationed in one little planet that had one clandestine cantina with lively music with creatures and androids alike as its clientele and different activities and business deals taking place at the same moment. The crew decided to stop there for a day and lay low and just live and experience life like young people were supposed to instead of being ever involved with the war going on.  
Yaku took Noya's hand into his own and ran outside the bar and kept on running, taking Nishinoya somewhere else so they could have some time alone.  
The place Yaku had made them run to was the top of the little hill the ship had landed in. They sat on the edge of the rock, legs barely touching.  
The two boys just stayed there for hours talking about everything and nothing, about what they wanted out of their futures and places they'd like to visit. So in peace they were with each other that once they realized time had gone by, the sky was various hues of pink and orange and the sun starting to disappear in the horizon as silence settled between them as they watched the sunset. They unconsciously and slowly moved closer to each other until their fingers were interlocked and a breathed promise hanging between them.

And in that moment, they both knew what the other felt and what the other wanted and they just moved their heads, hesitant to move further so the two boys stared at each other's eyes.  
It was Noya who, after what seemed to be hours, looked at Yaku's lips and back at his eyes as if he was asking for permission and saw Yaku nodding, accepting the proposition, and only then Noya moved to close the distance between them.

And just as they were less than an inch apart, a blast was heard and it seemed to come from the canteen or somewhere near it and so the boys got up and started running, not looking at the other as if to pretend nothing at all had happened.  
They just ran and ran towards the pirate ship and got in their respective places as well as picking up their own weapons.

****

********

  
The Gryphon was now in the air firing at the little Empire fighters, even if more continued to come out of he assault cruiser. Why the Empire was attacking that planet they didn’t know but they could do nothing else than fight with all their might to protect it and everyone in it.  
With Yaku at the controls and Tora, Fukunaga and Konoha at the different blaster stations firing, and Sarukui and Komi at the bridge telling Bo and Kuroo about the different ship systems, like the ion and energy field shields.  
Ship in space and the Miyagi boys still on land firing at the clones and droids out there, while hiding among the debris and trees, using the little time spent on the planet to their advantage.

In between all this mess going on, Noya saw an Empire tank being driven by a droid and knew it was an opportunity to turn the tables of the battle. And so he started running, shouting at Tanaka to cover his back, to which Tanaka agreed not even asking why for. Noya made his way by punching, firing and dodging attacks and just letting his legs guide him, and his arms and hands, yet again moving on his own and always somehow hitting the target. Like always this happened, he felt a weird energy all around him but he paid it as much attention as he always did.  
Not even two minutes after, he had reached the tank, and so he jumped and climbed up inside it and shot the droid dead and hit the clone unconscious with the handle of his blaster and went to the tank controls to drive and know how it worked.

Driving the vehicle, he realized, wasn’t a necessity if he turned the protons cannon around and fired a shot at the Empire cruiser since it was inside the atmosphere and this tanks were rather long range. He would have only one opportunity and he would have to make it a good one. So he started hitting the necessary buttons and moving the needed handles and levers and pointed the cannon towards the enemy ship.  
He took a moment to breath in and out a couple time to concentrate and to stop trembling with fear and emotion. Yet again, Noya felt that energy from before surrounding him and all around him, connecting everyone and everything and he felt as calm as he always felt when he worked. He suddenly heard Kageyama’s voice in his head saying “it’s connection, it’s strength, it’s power and it makes you feel calm and and excited and sure of yourself. That’s what the Force it’s for me”.  
So that was what that energy was and so he had always been unknowingly a Force user, that somehow making sense to his saturated brain in that moment. But there was no time to sort his feelings about the new discovery, he had mere seconds to shoot now since clones had realized the tank had been taken over and pointing at their mother ship and were starting to surround the hijacked tank despite the Miyagi boys efforts to stop that from happening.

So Noya just closed his eyes and just waited for something to tell him the exact moment to shoot as he let the Force take over, for it to just control him. And when he was checking to make sure the cannon shot had hit its intended target. But that was something he wouldn’t get to know because, suddenly, a seething pain appeared in his left side and he felt blood dampening his shirt. He put a hand over the blaster injury just before collapsing, trying not to close his eyes and failing to even do that.

From inside the Gryphon, the crew had been intently looking at what was happening on land once the Empire fighters stopped coming. And when one of the Empire’s own tanks shot at its own mother cruiser and hit one of the motor sections and made it fall useless and destroyed, the pirates celebrated it. The battle had ended and they had won with no apparent losses whatsoever.  
Once the pirate ship landed, the Miyagi boys got inside and explained everything they did and what had happened to them.  
And it was only when Tanaka was explaining what Noya had done, that it downed on everyone that the short boisterous boy wasn’t there explaining it himself or adding input here and there.

For a second everyone stayed still and not a sound could be heard as they looked at each other, not wanting to think of what could have happened to the boy. This moment passed and Tanaka got out of the ship with Yaku running next to him to the last place Noya was seen.  
The two of them reached the tank few minutes later and once they were inside it, they found Nishinoya unconscious on the floor, his hand on top of where he had been shot and laying on top of a rather big pool of blood, and that was without mentioning the blood in his face from different wounds. He was still breathing, even if raggedly and it making him cough out blood.

Yaku was shocked at the picture in front of him and his head just was repeating the words “this can’t be happening” over and over, as his body moved to hug the man in the floor, not caring if he was getting blood all over him because that was his only way to feel the other man’s still beating heart.  
It was only when Tanaka took Noya into his arms that he let the other go as they quickly carried him into the ship as Yaku screamed for Kai and Shibayama, the ship medics, to get to work already, giving zero fucks about the other injured in that moment. No one was as important as Noya and no one was as badly injured either.

****

********

  
It wasn’t until three days later that Nishinoya regained consciousness. And when he did, he felt very disoriented because he didn’t know where he was. The last he remembered was realizing he could use the Force and using it to make his shot and nothing else after that.  
He suddenly sat up, and a pain in his ribs made him stop and groan. It was then that he felt a hand in his bandaged chest making him stay still and he looked at the owner of the hand to ask him what happened. It turned out to be Yaku’s hand and the look on Yaku’s eyes made Noya swallow all his questions.  
Yaku looked as if he hadn’t slept at all, which he didn’t, and also ready to yell at him for being so stupidly brave. But above all he looked worried. That’s why the hug surprised Noya, as he didn’t expect it at all.  
Yaku just stayed there hugging him, his head on Noya’s shoulder and letting some tears fall out, they were tears of relief so he just let them come out.

\- How dare you be so brave yet so stupid?! You almost died out there and it was for only a fifty-fifty chance you would hit the cruise!- Yaku whispered-yelled into Noya’s shoulder, only looking at the boy after he wiped the tears out of his face -You could have died, I could have los- he stopped talking when he saw a little smile forming in Noya’s face.  
\- More like 75% of change since it was my first time consciously using the Force… -he smirked, but at least having the decency to do so sheepishly or Yaku would have done something stupid right there, like kissing it out of his face.

Talking about this news, Yaku decided to use his time to check Noya’s wounds and change the old bandages for some new clean ones while Noya joked Yaku was doing this so he could see him shirtless, to which the pirate responded by rolling his eyes and stopping from smacking the other lightly in the head, even if his ears betrayed him by blushing a light pink. 

Then Yaku proceeded to tilt Noya’s chin up to get a better look at his face, evidence of the fight present here too in bruises and an ugly wound above his right eyebrow, still swollen and an not very nice purple and brownish colour. Yaku delicately run his thumb over it, stopping when Noya flinched away. There was a pause where none of them said anything and Yaku just puts a new plaster there to cover it and when he ended doing so his heart skipped a beat because when he looked up at his patient, Noya was already staring at him.

\- I did get my revenge by blowing up that damned cruiser and winning us the battle… -Noya tries to reason seeing the look on Yaku’s eyes.  
\- Not nearly enough.-Yaku replies - I’m going to make them pay for what they did to you.- he adds, voice quiet and tense, his anger barely restrained.

Noya had never seen him like that before, and he didn’t know why he lowkey found that part of Yaku hot but at the same time knew he had to do something to stop before the pirate pilot did something they would end up regretting, no matter the instant satisfaction.  
So Noya moved to do the only thing he could think off in his dazy mind.  
He just grabbed the back of Yaku’s neck and pressed their lips together, teeth clashing and all in the sudden movement. And when he was about to break the contact, Yaku did finally kiss him back.

The kiss was short and, truth be said, awkward and rather violent but it was just their first kiss, and both of them were very open to the opportunity to learn.  
The next time they kissed, Yaku held Noya's face between his hands and tilted his face a bit to be better positioned and kissed him. And Noya, eager as always, kissed him back.  
This second kiss was better, starting slow and patient and then turning more passionate. They were hungry of the other and the near death experience of one of them just made them pour their entire beings into the kiss, trying to convey everything they were feeling into the kiss and knowing the other would know and understand this private language they had just created between them.

The kiss ended when Noya pulled away to regain his breath, and he just moved so his forehead would be touching Yaku’s so they were still touching even when apart.

It was then they heard a little cough and Kai asking if they were done so he could do his job, as well as saying something along the lines of “Finally… Also, I think Ennoshita won the bet” which made Noya and Yaku to look at each other and start laughing because apparently they had been obvious that everyone around knew but them.

****

********

  
The next day Noya was finally out of the infirmary, though with regular check-ins, and everyone already knew about him and Yaku, whatever they were, and so neither of them decided to shame away and just be proud of it.

Still, the two young lovers knew their journey was coming to an end and that not even with Kenma procrastinating, which was likely and unlikely at the same time, the repairings of Terushima’s ship were all done and finished and they could do nothing about it.  
And much to his chagrin Yaku had to make a course for the Miyagi system not being able to make up more excuses so they could spend a bit more time together.

But even then they tried to make the journey last even if it was by spending as much time together. Stolen kisses here and there. Little short escapades when they stopped to replenish the fuel. Noya shamelessly sitting on Yaku’s lap at every given opportunity as if he had been born to be there, and Yaku just letting him do so and kept on piloting, with the only difference his head was resting on Noya’s shoulder now.

But everything good comes to an end and they arrived at their destination.  
The time to say goodbye grew closer with every passing hour and none of them were prepared to do so yet. And so once they reunited with their families, a big dinner and party was set to happen and the pirates accepted the offer, not wanting to go away from the boys they had adopted into the big family the Gryphon crew really was.

Adventures were retold and hugs were given, Suga torn between hugging or smacking Noya for being so reckless, and so he did both, while Takeda seemed to go through the five stages of grief in a second behind him and Kageyama just smiled at Noya, happy now he knew he wouldn’t be the only Karasuno member tuned in with the Force anymore.

Sadly and sooner than they all wanted, the last of the three suns had appeared in the Miyagi sky and the pirates had to finally get ready to leave.  
But as they were boarding, a voice ushering them to stop made them turn away and they saw some of the Miyagi merchants, and not just the ones that had originally left, ready to go with them, hungry for more adventures.

The pirates were confused at first but the merchants explained they had discussed it and now they knew it was the Empire behind it all, they would actively help the Rebellion and that as long as the Miyagi system became one of the pirates usual stops and some kind of on-land headquarters, they were free to leave as long as they regularly kept in touch.  
Some of them even said that it wasn’t fair to separate the different relationships that had been born in the Gryphon as it would destabilize the balance they had acquired.

Yes, everyone saw right through the lame excuse and knew it was because people wanted to be next to the ones they loved and that leaving part of the relationships behind was something they didn’t want to do.

And yes again, they all did know what they would be doing wouldn’t be legal, and sometimes even morally questionable and that, sometimes, they would may pay for it with their physical integrity.  
But they were prepared to face all of that head on, making everyone else pay for their actions and be just a little annoying ever.evolving trojan on the Empire’s system.  
After all, pirates always had always defied society’s norms and expectations and so they wouldn’t and couldn’t be less out there in space.


End file.
